The Badelt Twin's Unknown Sacrifice
by Victorie Evans
Summary: <html><head></head>Abigail and William,the Badelt twins, go to Narnia with the Pevensies. Will they survive the trials of love, bravery, and wit? Will they find love within their trusted friends, Peter and Susan, or will they not?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

V.E.: this is happening only once…. Here it goes….

Lily Walsh (Emmy-Lee owns her.): Come on Victorie, it can't be that hard.

V.E.: If it's so easy to admit you don't own something so epic, like Kakashi, then do it right now!

L.W.: umm… I don't own… FINE! It's hard. But he's so hot (dreamy look).

V.E.: that makes him a pedophile… And that makes you a freak.

L.W.: You're a freak for Gaara, Ichigo, Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Bakura, Marik, Yugi…

V.E.: They get it I'm in love with anime… And you forgot Sasori.

L.W.: Should I go with book characters? Like Jasper, Peter Pevensie, Caspian, Dimitri Belikov, Jack Force, Stark-

V.E.: NO! STOP! If I do the disclaimer, will you shut the hell up (PLEADING LOOK)?

L.W.: Sure thing sis.

V.E.: (painful look) … I don't own… anything. EXCEPT MY OCS!

L.W.: Oh look, your husband. (Emmy-Lee owns him too, she has this epic story she's working on.)

V.E.: Landon! (Glomp) Your sister made me do a disclaimer. It hurt me right here (points to heart)

Landon: *sigh*

AN: ages:

Peter: 15

Abby Badelt: 15

Will Badelt: 15

Susan: 14

Edmund: 12

Lucy: 10

And we Begin the story!

I walked over to the train in the station. Last night, we were bombed. I was going to the countryside with my neighbors, and twin brother, William, or Will, as he prefers it. My neighbors were, yes, The Pevensies. I was closest to Peter and Lucy, Susan almost always scolding me for encouraging Lucy's imagination. Edmund never really opened up. Will was closer to Susan and Edmund, I say for his thick skull. I personally think he's like Edmund, never really wanting to open up, but he has a crush on Susan. I thought it was cute, because Susan liked him too, but they both wouldn't mention it to each other. "Abby…Abby… Abigail!" I snap out of my mind ramblings, to look over at my brother, snatching my ticket and pushing me on the train. The Pevensies trail behind us, Susan having to snap Peter out of thoughts also.

We find a slightly empty cart, with the exception of a girl who was Edmund's age. Will and Peter start putting our bags away, over our heads. I pick a seat by the window, staring out of it as the train starts to pick up speed, and leave the train station.

Lucy sits right next to me. I lean next to her ear and whisper, "Would you like to her a story?" She nods her head vigorously, smiling a little. I retell the story of Sleeping Beauty, except I add my own twists, and make it age appropriate twist, like instead of a kiss, the prince shakes the princess and yells "Wake up!" I got everyone to laugh as I walked over to Edmund and shook his shoulders, commanding him to wake up. I may have scarred him for life.

"I thought the prince kissed the princess," Lucy says, in her cute way.

"In the original, yes, but I don't feel like kissing Edmund. Maybe when your older son." I explain, getting everyone to laugh again as Edmund turns a bright red color. By this time, the girl had already left for her stop.

When I finish my retelling of the story, everyone claps loudly. I take a mock bow, and sit back down. "Will you tell another?" Lucy asks. I shake my head no, and Lucy starts to whine.

"I think it's time for Peter to tell a story." I say loudly, earning a glare from him, I wink at him, causing his glare to falter.

"Please Peter?" Lucy and I ask at the same time, only I get on my knees in front of him, groveling.

He sighs at my childishness and gets up to tell a tale of the three musketeers. I sat back down in my seat, enjoying his story. Soon everyone wanted to tell a story, and when Will finished his story of pirates (AN: I love pirates), we were at our stop.

We waited, until a car passed by us. "Maybe we're incorrectly labeled." Edmund offers, as Peter, Will, Susan, and I worry we were forgotten. Suddenly I see a woman pulling a carriage filled with hay by a horse.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asks unsure. "Yes, is that all of your belongings?" She asks. We nodded. "Small Favors." She mumbles under breath as we clammer into the back.

Mrs. Macready is going over the rules when we walk up the staircase. To be honest I didn't hear a thing. She led us to our rooms, one for the boys, and one for us girls.

It was getting dark, so we all started getting ready for bed.

"The sheets are scratchy." Lucy complains. Peter and Susan walk over to her and comfort her, telling her we'll be home soon, and we can play out side tomorrow. Little did we know we would be wrong.

AN: Yes! I have completed the first chapter. I tried going by the movie. I think I got a lot of it wrong. Oh well. Tell me what you thought, and if I need to improve it. I love you all and wish you a good day! AND special thanks to Emmy- Lee2411 for letting me use your characters for the disclaimer, even if it was very painful to do…I LOVE YOU LIKE PURPLE EMMY-LEE! Please try to check in on this for updates, and once again, thank my loyal followers. Those who review shall be made one of my minions, and then we can take over the world, one review at a time (evil laughs)!

L.W.: what about the people who just read this story.

Me: they will be put into my minion army too; they just have to work up to higher ranks.

L.W.: oh…

Me: I love you all and thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes I'm just that awesome. Two Chappies in ONE day.

Nikolai: Hey sis. We get it. Now get to the point. (Emmy-Lee owns him too.)

Me: go find Vyvyan and make some babies or something…(Vyvyan is owned by Emmy-Lee)

Vy: Hey! Just because I married him does NOT mean we need to make babies every five seconds!

Me: Alistair and Lily do. (Alistair, my other brother, is also owned by Emmy-Lee)

Vy: true

Lily: HEY! WE DO NOT!

Me: Face it, Lil', your just poppin' them out.

Vy: you have, like, four children, and you're still very young.

Lily:…

Me: We win! (High fives Vyvyan)

Lily: (bitterly) just get going with the story.

Chapter 2

We were all sitting in the study, Susan trying to get Peter to play her dictionary game.

"Is it Latin?" He finally asks. Susan nods and asks him what the meaning is. Edmund, being the boy we know says, "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?"

I stifle a giggle, wishing I came up with that. Susan slams the book shut, taking the joke too seriously.

"Can we play hide and go seek?" Lucy asks Peter. I suddenly look up from the book in my lap, eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Please, please, please. It's much better than sitting. We play in group. I call Lucy!" I exclaim, everyone turning to look at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" I ask. Will come up to me, outs his hand on my shoulder and says, "Yes, you have a mouth that doesn't quite shut all the way." I smack him upside the head. W split into teams, Lucy and me, Peter and Will, and Susan and Edmund opted to play by themselves, not wanting to be on a team.

Peter and Will suddenly start counting, and we race out of the room. Susan climbs into a box, and Edmund pushes us out of the way for the curtain. Lucy and I start jiggling doors, all of them looked. The boys are a sixty when we open a door. The room had nothing in it, save for a wardrobe, covered by a sheet. I yank the sheet off and open the door. I walk in first, trying to get past the fur coats. Lucy shuts the door, leaving a crack in the opening.

We start pushing the coats aside, never finding the back of the wardrobe. We instead find a magnificent forest, covered in snow.

"Wow," is all I manage to say. Lucy starts walking through the trees. I quickly follow, not wanting to get lost in this unknown land. Lucy suddenly stops, making me run into her. "Oh, sorry. Clumsy me." I say. "What are you looking at?" I ask.

All she says is, "Isn't it odd for a lamppost to be all the way out here?" I give her a look, and then follow her line of vision, spotting the lamppost. I walk over to, giving it an inspection.

Then, we hear rustling over to our right. I push Lucy behind me, ready to defend her from the thing making the noise. A creature steps out. He looks normal… except for his small horns and… goat legs. He was wearing a red scarf, carrying an umbrella, and carrying a few packages.

We stand there looking at the creature, not moving. He looks up and jumps, a noise, resembling what a goats makes escapes his lips. When he jumped, he drops his belongings. "Good Gracious me!" He exclaims.

"Good evening." I say, trying to be polite. The faun was picking up his packages. Lucy ran over and picked one up.

When he had all of his packages he replied, "Good evening, good evening." He looks at us more carefully and asks, "Are you daughters of Eve? Not to be rude."

"My name's Lucy and this is Abigail, or Abby, as she insists." Lucy replies, not understanding the question.

"But you are – forgive me- what they call girls?" said the faun.

"Of course we're girls." I answer, not knowing where this is going.

"You are in fact humans?"

"Of course we're human." Said Lucy, a tad bit puzzled.

"To be sure, to be sure. I've never met a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve. I am delighted. That is to say-" The faun stops, like he was saying something he should keep a secret. "Delighted, delighted."

"Allow me introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Tumnus." I say, giggling at his flusteredness.

"If I may ask, O Lucy and Abby, Daughters of Eve, how you both came to Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's that?" I ask, never hearing of something as strange as that.

"This land is Narnia." Mr. Tumnus explains. He states how far it stretches.

"We got here through the wardrobe in the spare room." Lucy says, not understanding what he was saying.

He goes on to say he should have studied the geography better as a little faun.

"They're not countries at all." I giggle.

"Well Daughters of Eve from the far land of Spare Oom and the bright city of War Drobe, how would you like to join me for tea?"

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus. But I was wondering if we ought to go back." I say, looking back to where we came from. Mr. Tumnus eventually persuades us to join him, and trek through the snow, to his home. I look at his books, they had such odd titles.

Mr. Tumnus brings us our tea and asks if we would like to hear a Narnia lullaby, after telling us magical stories of this land.

"That would be delightful." Lucy say, sipping her tea. He grabbed an instrument that looked like Pan's Pipes from the books I used to read. He started blowing, creating a beautiful melody. Lucy and I look into the fire, sipping at our tea. I see fauns and centaurs and animals dancing in the fire. I feel my eyes droop; the tea slips fro my hands, and crashes onto the ground. Suddenly, a great lion appears in the fire and roars loudly, waking both Lucy and me up.

Mr. Tumnus drops his instrument, scared. He starts to cry, saying he is doing something very bad, that he was going to give us to the White Witch. Lucy gives him her handkerchief; and I help him to his feet. He leads us back to the lamppost, telling us some trees are on the witch's side, so we must be quiet. We thank him and run back to the spot we came in. I look to the sky and see it is getting dark. I push Lucy through the coats and out the wardrobe.

"It's alright we're back!" Lucy yells, as we tumble out of the wardrobe.

AN: During the part where Lucy and Abby tumble into the world of Narnia, I used the book, and I added some of my ideas there. Tell me what you thought. Emmy- Lee2411, I loved your review very much. Look I added more of your characters, and I bashed on yours (smiles) (evil teddy voice) your welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes, I know, wow your fast. Well let's just say my brain is in overdrive, and my imagination is going haywire… so that means more chapters for you guy! Don't you feel special? Say Yes.

OMG! A narwhal! (The creators of Charlie the Unicorn own that line)

Lily: Where!

Me: Just Kidding! Now to more serious matters, which is better, zombies, or unicorns? I wanna know! If you review, just tell me! I love you all!

To the story!

Chapter 3

Edmund walks into the room, telling us to be quiet. Suddenly Peter and Will walk in.

"Do you guys not know how to play hide and seek?" Will asks.

"Does that mean I've won?" Susan asks, coming out of her box. "I don't think the girls want to play anymore." Peter says.

"We've been gone for hours." I say, earning a few confused looks. "Weren't you wondering where we've been?" I ask.

"That's kind of the point of hide and seek." Will says, giving me a look that said 'duh'. I tell them there's another world inside the wardrobe; they go in and state the only wood is the back of the wardrobe. "I believe you both." Edmund suddenly says. "Really?" Lucy asks. Edmund goes on to say he found a football field in the cupboard. Lucy runs out, upset. Peter and Susan run after her. Edmund looks at me, and then leaves, following his siblings. Will hold me back form leaving the room.

"Why were encouraging her. She's only ten!" he yells at me.

"I wasn't encouraging anything. We really went to Narnia! Has Lucy or I ever lied to you about anything! Anything at all!" I scream back at him, before running to my room and slamming the door, tears running down my cheek. 'Why don't they believe us?' I wonder. After a few minutes of sitting on my bed, I hear the door open. I turn to see Peter walk in. I turn back around, not wanting to see him, or anyone for the matter.

"Why are you and Lucy going on some world in the Wardrobe?" he asks, confused.

"Why are you asking?" I ask, slightly rude, I admit, but I was upset. I hear him apologize for bothering me, and walk out of the room.

That night I couldn't go to sleep, so I get up and go to the spare room. Before I open the wardrobe's door I hear someone walk in. I turn, knowing I was caught. I see Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I ask. She shakes her head no, so I open the door to Narnia, and we both walk in, leaving the door open just a crack. We walk back to Mr. Tumnus's house, and talk to our new friend.

Soon, we decided it was time to go. Mr. Tumnus bides us farewell, and we journey back to the lamppost. There I spot Edmund.

"Edmund? Is that you?" I ask. Lucy grins. "I told you it was real." She whispers loudly. We quickly clammer through the coats, once again, and Lucy runs to wake the others. "I told you it was real!" She says once again, this time louder, as Susan, Edmund, and I trail back to the boys' room. "You went back?" Peter asks, looking at Lucy and me.

"Yes, and Edmund went with us this time." I whisper triumphantly. Peter turns towards his brother. "You saw the faun?" he asks.

"Well he didn't exactly go with us… What were doing there?" Lucy asks him, curious at where he was.

"I'm sorry. I was just playing along. I guess children don't know when to stop pretending." He states, taking the chance to harass Lucy. She runs out of the room, with tears in her eyes. I run after her, feeling it was partly my fault for her feeling like this. I hear Peter yell at Edmund and turn to see the others run after me. I run into Lucy, hugging who I believe is Professor Kirke. I quickly hug her also, the guilt biting at my heart. Mrs. Macready runs out and starts to scold us, until she sees the professor, and apologizes for our 'ruckuses. I take Lucy, as Professor Kirke asks to speak with Peter, Will and Susan. We stop in the kitchen with Mrs. Macready, making hot chocolate for Lucy.

When she finishes her drink, I take her upstairs. We both quickly go to be, the night's events tiring us out.

The next day it was sunny, so after breakfast, which we ate through silently, we went outside. Peter, Susan, Will, and Edmund played Cricket. Lucy read a book under a big Oak Tree, and I sat next to her, watching the game. I drifted off into my thought when I heard a loud crash. We raced in side to find a broken armor scattered on the floor, Peter and Edmund start pinning it on each other, when I hear familiar footsteps. "The Macready." I whisper harshly. We run the opposite direction of the foot steps. We quickly find ourselves in the room that started this mess in the beginning. Susan complains, but runs to open the door. We all pile in shouting:

"Ow! Get off of my foot!"

"I'm not on your foot!"

"Stop shoving me!"

Then we finally tumble out of the wardrobe and into Narnia, snow flying everywhere. I fall onto someone, and see that Peter in under me. I scramble up as fast as I can, my cheeks burning red. I turn to see Susan doing the same thing, except she was on my brother. Oh, how fate mocks us.

"I believe apologies aren't going to cut it, are they?" Pater asks, standing up, cheeks aflame. "No." Lucy says, she looks at me, and I grab some snow. Lucy follows my lead. "But this will!" I say, throwing my snowball at Will, as Lucy throw one at Peter. Soon everyone is covered in snow, except Edmund. Susan throws one, and hits his leg. "Ow! Stop that." He complains.

"You little liar. Apologize to Lucy and Abby." Peter says. He takes a threatening step toward his little brother. "Apologize, now."

"Alright. I'm sorry." He says quickly, afraid of his brother.

"That's alright." I say. "Guess children don't know when to quit pretending." Lucy finishes for me mockingly. "What should we do?" Will asks.

"I think that's up to Lucy and Abby." Peter suggests.

"Mr. Tumnus." We both say at once, falling into a fit of giggles. Peter quickly hands us coats, Edmund complaining about receiving a girl's coat, and we're off to see Lucy's and my friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My heart grew heavy as I walked around Aslan's camp. Witch. Aslan was dead. We had almost lost Lucy in the river. I felt like a fool for not being more cautious and holding on to her more securely. Spring was in the air, and everything was in the air, though I ignored the beauty to sulk and berate myself. I felt useless and proved to be useless.

I felt even more useless, seeing everyone getting ready for the battle that would happen soon. None of the boys would let me fight, but there was this urge to help, to fight by their sides, and protect them. They would be leaving camp soon, so I went to find Peter and Will. I found my brother first; he was already in full Narnian armor, lion and all. His spear that Father Christmas presented him was keeping his nervous hands occupied, as he fidgeted around.

"Heya, Will."

He quickly turned to look at me, trying to smile, but grimacing instead. "Abby, shouldn't you be in your tent?"

"Yeah, but I needed to see you. You'll do great," I whisper as if he's just nervous about a performance or first date.

"Thanks, Abs."

I embrace him in a hug, hoping he knew I didn't want to be left alone.

"Be strong for me, Abs. We'll be in no time," He assured me, doubt lacing his soothing voice. I reluctantly tore apart from the embrace to leave. "I love you, ya know that?" I ask, tears pricking my eyes.

"I know, Love you too."

I slowly walk out of the tent, before my tears could spill over. I may never see him again. My own brother may very well die within the next few hours. I walk to Peter's tent, calming myself down a bit.

"Peter, can I come in?" I ask when I reach the opening. When no one answered, I pulled the flap to stare at emptiness. He was already gone. I never got to tell him how I felt, and I never would.

I stealthily moved towards the battlefield. A sword tied to my waist. I decided I could not just wait at the camp for the people I held dear to return, if they did. In my haste to leave the camp and help in battle, I forgot to put on any armor, but I didn't care. I knew what I had to do, and I knew that this was meant to be, my gut told me so, though I probably should have gotten something to protect my chest, at the very least.

At last, I made it to find the battle was raging on. Many were retreating to the rocks and boulders, But two familiar masses moved the opposite, fighting off anyone in their way, protecting their comrades. I scrambled down from where I was when I saw the rhino go down. I moved quickly, unsheathing my sword and fighting off the witch's army. I spotted Peter, yelling orders, though I couldn't hear what over the clang of metal and groans and battle screams. The next thing I spotted was my brother, lying on the ground, dead. I stopped looking at his body in horror. Seeing him lay there limply broke something in me and I saw red. I never moved as quickly or as fought so hard, trying to avenge my brother's death.

I saw the woman who caused all of this misery and pain to all in this realm, and my anger and pain turned towards the hateful hag. She was looking at me, a smirk on her face. I brought my sword up and swung it in her direction, but she reflected it with her staff. The clang brought unwanted attention to the two of us, including that of Peter's.

"Abby!"

Damn. The White witch took that moment to swing her magical weapon at me, but at the last second I brought up my sword again barely deflecting it. Her smirk lessened, when her efforts were ruined. I swung the sword to her left, but one of her soldiers ran into my blade, unintentionally taking the blow, killing him instantly.

I growled in frustration and glared back up at the hateful woman. She will not leave this battle unscathed. I drop my sword and grab at my daggers I remembered in my boots, taking one in each hand and swing them at the witch. She barely was able to stop most of my moves, until finally; I gave her a deep gash in her chest. Blood was everywhere, and I grew cocky, thinking I had her where I wanted, until a pain from my chest too.

I looked down to see she had picked up my sword, and thrusted the bald into my chest. For a moment everything was silent as I fell into oblivion.

3rd pov

The battle quickly came to an end as Aslan appeared and defeated the White Witch Edmund was found and quickly healed by Lucy. After a family reunion, Susan asked, "Where are Will and Abby? Shouldn't they be over here, too?" Edmund and Peter looked down, ready to cry over the loss of their dear friends. The looks on their faces were enough to make Susan burst into tears over the loss of two great members of their family, even if they weren't really related.

"Why do you cry over your two friends? They are in a better place." Aslan stated as he majestically walked over to the siblings.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked, as the others looked at the lion in confusion.

"They are now in my Country. Do not worry; you will see them again, if you make the right choices ahead of you."

The statement seemed to cheer up the children, and the great lion left. The children felt hope for seeing their friends again in the future, and stood up to help the others who were injured. As they did, the siblings swore they could hear Will and Abby's laughter in the distance. They were back together with their family, and as happy as the Pevensie children have ever heard them. Their heavy hearts were filled with ease and reassurance. They would see their friends again, and they could go on with this knowledge.

FIN


End file.
